


Thasmin Pride Month Prompts

by TheRainbowFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Female Character, Bodyswap, Bonding, Break Up, Coming Out, Crushes, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dress Up, F/F, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Pride, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: A series of drabbles, short-fics and generally bitesized chunks of thasmin goodness related to a 30 day series of pride-related prompts.





	1. One to Five

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month to everyone!  
> Now that Nights Together is done...I needed something else to do to fill the void.  
> So I came up with a 30 day challenge, kind of for myself, but I also shared it on tumblr.  
> I'm pulling together a large part of my Vampire AU, as well as trying up a load of other WIP fanfiction I have.  
> On the side, I'm doing these, and they're pretty fun and also very hard considering I usually write mountains.
> 
> I was meant to start posting Sunday but...anyway, enjoy!

1 - First Interaction

She had driven Ryan down to the broken down train, sirens wailing through the empty streets, parking in a nearby field. The route to the train itself was simple enough, and she was glad to have internet signal for tracking down the railway line. Both of them had had to direct a few of the passengers back to the road, which way to down, and console them that things were going to be alright. By the time they had reached the train and clambered inside, they were already witnessing a scene unfold. A strange, glowing, mass of…something, cornered one of the passengers, before jolting them all and fleeing.

Yaz quickly came around, brain shifting into work mode almost instantly at the sound of a strange blonde woman taking the reins. For all intents and purposes, they were hers, and she was not about to let a civilian not only step on her toes, but run the risk of getting hurt or making things worse. However, not even her stern voice and abject waving of authority seemed to phase the other woman, who instead decided to focus on the fact she was being referred to as ‘madam’.

There was a wrestle for control for the remainder of the train investigation, and despite being increasingly irritated by the woman who had no idea who she even was, there was something intriguing about her ability to effortlessly take charge. That, and the scary amount of knowledge she seemed to hold about what was transpiring around her. Yaz was…confused. Confused about her feelings. There were too many to rationalise. She knew one thing for sure though, it was almost as if her prayers for more had been answered by the woman who fell from the sky. And that was secretly thrilling.

* * *

2 - Coming Out

 

“I still can’t believe your mum asked me that, Yaz.”

 

There it was. She had been dreading the conversation ever since they had collectively made the decision to start travelling with the Doctor properly. Yaz had hoped that the excitement of giant spiders running around Sheffield would have nullified the situation, but she should be so lucky. The three new companions had settled down on the steps in the control room as the Doctor danced around the various buttons and dials that supposedly piloted the TARDIS. Graham looked over his shoulder towards the eccentric alien, before turning his attention back to his grandson and his friend.

“Wait, what did I miss?”

Yaz groaned into her hands, half tempted to shove Ryan extra hard for making her think about it more than she already had done. She had desperately wanted to tape her mother’s mouth shut. Or worse.

“Yaz’s mum pretty much implied, or well, kinda asked, if we were together. Dunno where she got that idea from, proper out of the blue like.”

Before she could interject, Yaz found herself cut off by an odd noise coming from the Doctor before she spoke.

“Oh, I got asked that too! Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had a mum on my case, but definitely the first in this regeneration, and at least not the most awkward ever. Been proper chewed out before now.”

 

If there was a black hole anywhere near them, in that moment, Yaz wished it would swallow her whole. She let out another long sigh, throwing her head back so she was looking up at the dimly lit ceiling, waiting out the silence. The Doctor dropped herself down on the step beside her, face scrunched up in confusion at the strange looks she was getting from both Ryan and Graham. The two boys kept looking at Yaz, then the Doctor, and back again, neither of them really sure if they should say something. Or what they would even say in the first place.

“Uh…why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?”

Yaz sighed again, realising there was no way out of the situation without talking.

“Because, Doctor, none of you know that I…that I’m…”

Graham leant across Ryan to place a hand against Yaz’s knee, giving a soft smile and urging her on gently.

 

“I’m bisexual. Not that it even matters, and not like I ever wanted you guys to know unless…you know…it’s not exactly something you talk about freely. Or, I don’t. Because all it does it make people hate you, and I can’t believe my mom just went and casually outted me like that. Although, I guess I’m at least thankful that you didn’t pay any mind at all, Doctor.”

For a moment, it looked as if the Doctor was still lost in her confusion, but she soon brightened up and beamed a smile towards Yaz as she shook her head.

“Oh! Okay, now it makes sense. Sorry, still not entirely used to being a woman and all that. I didn’t really notice it was a thing. Social cues, still don’t get them. Half the reason why I asked you to clarify. Other half being that it doesn’t even cross my mind. Gender doesn’t mean anything where I come from, it’s just you humans that seem to get really hung up on these things. Anyway, we’ll be landing on the junk planet soon, come on team, let’s get you all geared up!”

In a flash, the Doctor was up and gone into the depths of the TARDIS, leaving the three companions to sit in the wake of the information overload.

 

“Don’t worry cockle, you’re alright with us. I mean, I may not get all this stuff but I’m certainly not gonna tell you it’s bad or whatever.”

“Yeah, you’re my mate. Alls this means is I get to joke with you twice as hard. Maybe ruffle you up a bit of a nice -”

 

At that, Yaz finally shoved against Ryan, although she was unable to keep back the laughter. In that moment, she had never felt more accepted and cared about, and wondered why she had been so worked up in the first place.

* * *

3 - Hand Holding

 

She had held the Doctor’s hand when they had ran through the anti-zone. She had been protected, full body, against the Pting. She had been swiftly manoeuvred to sit on a bed and be told an incredibly complicated tale about the Solitract. There had been many times when Yaz had been close to the Doctor, but all for her own safety. Which, in theory, she was totally fine with. She knew that it was the Doctor’s way of showing she cared, especially as she seemed to be somewhat distant with any other kinds of close contact. It only came out in protectiveness, or maybe the rare moment of joy.

So, when they were walking through the streets of an alien market place, Yaz was taken aback when she felt the Doctor’s hand brush up against hers. They were walking ahead of Ryan and Graham, who frequently stopped to check out what was on show, just casually enjoying a day where nothing was trying to chase them or a catastrophe was unfolding. Her eyes dropped down for a moment, taking note of how the Doctor had not shied away, or even seemingly noticed like she had. Her attention quickly diverted towards a particular stall, and Yaz broke away to peruse its wears. A wide selection of gems, jewellery, and other shiny trinkets.

 

“Hello, pretty dark-skinned lady. Can I interest you in my wears? Low price of a lock of hair for these fine rings.”

 

Opening her mouth to respond, Yaz felt cool fingers sliding in between her own, watching the Doctor place herself in front of her with the darkest glare. The three armed sales-person seemed to shrink back under her gaze, proboscis bobbing up and down with silent words.

“No, she’s not interested, thank you. And if you even so much as think anything else about my friend here, then you’ll find yourself quickly exiled from this square. Do we understand each other?”

With no other words, the Doctor pulled her away from the stand, slowly softening to her usual joyful exterior. As they walked, Yaz could not help but notice that their hands were still intertwined. She turned towards the Doctor, gaining a wide smile in kind.

“Sorry you had to listen to that. The Vehlox are notorious for being…indiscreet. Their species likes to collect various interesting samples from others as forms of payment, and as bragging rights. Nasty little group of people. Although I’m glad it was only your hair he was after…could’ve asked for something much worse.”

Yaz stopped in her tracks, earning a surprised squeak from the Doctor, who turned on her heels to face her.

 

“Thank you for looking out for me. But…what do you mean by, much worse?”

“I…well…I mean…lots of things. There’s a lot of desirable qualities about you, like…he could have asked for an eye. Or a finger. Or your whole hand even. But anyway, let’s head back and get Ryan and Graham, I think we’ve seen enough of this place for one day.”

 

The Doctor turned back to the path they had just walked, eyes turning in all directions in attempt to spot the other part of her gang. Yaz, meanwhile, found herself still intensely focused on the fact the Doctor had still not let go on her hand. Especially on the fact that she was squeezing it gently, thumb drawing idle patterns against her flushed skin.

* * *

4 - Night In

 

It was time for another scheduled drop-off back in Sheffield. The Doctor tried considerably hard to give them a semblance of a normal life outside of the TARDIS. The ship herself had clued in onto their routine and was particularly good at keeping their home timeline as linear as possible. However, Yaz found herself looking forward to the day less than the boys. They had plans to watch the football, something she would usually enjoy herself, but was uninterested. Her flat was going to be empty, what with Sonya out with her friends for the whole weekend and her parents taking a quick break away. She was not really prepared to be all alone for a couple of days, even if normally she would have craved it.

The Doctor, at least, seemed to pick up on this internal conflict quite quickly, hovering by the doorframe as she stayed inside and Yaz lingered in the mild night air. She had explained, once the boys had gone, the predicament she found herself in, and it seemed that the Time Lord was going to be the answer to her unspoken prayers.

“You know, Yaz, I don’t think the old girl would mind if I popped out for a bit. Keep you company. If…if that’s what you’d like. Or, you can stay here. Or! We can go on a little adventure of our own. The boys won’t notice, I’m sure. What do you say? Any of those sound good to you?”

Yaz shuffled awkwardly on the spot, finding a particular seam on the sleeve of her coat to be very interesting. She nodded her head slowly, carefully lifting her eyes again to catch the smile she was starting to realise was only for her.

“If you want to come over, then that’s fine. No family for you to be all awkward around. And, I think it would do me good to go back. Be in my own four walls for a bit. Not that I don’t like the TARDIS, she is home, but I have another one that I should check in on from time to time.”

The TARDIS let out a hum in response to her words, causing the Doctor to look inside and laugh. She stepped out onto the pavement, doors closing behind her with a clap of her hands as she offered out a hooked elbow for Yaz to take hold of.

“Well then, lead the way. Spending the night at Yaz’s…ace.”

 

The walk up to her flat was quick and left in silence, only a quiet hello to one of the neighbours breaking them apart from their relative stupors. Yaz had no idea what she was suddenly feeling so anxious over, fumbling with the keys in her hand until the door eventually opened out into her compact flat. The Doctor wasted no time in kicking off her boots and settling in on the sofa, as if she lived there as well. It made a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Yaz discarded her coat on one of the hooks, heading over to the kitchen and turning back to see the Time Lord messing around with the television.

 

“Fancy a tea? Then we can watch a movie or something.”

“Oh, sounds great! Just no sci-fi though. You humans get so much of it wrong that it kind of gives me a headache now. Maybe something funny. Or cartoon-y. Might be best to skip the horror if you’re home alone, don’t wanna give you nightmares or anything like that.”

 

Yaz set about making the tea, occasionally talking back to the Doctor as she guided her through setting up the movie for the evening. Once the kettle had boiled and the tea had stewed enough, she dumped in sugar and milk before returning to the sofa. Just for the sake of it, Yaz had also snuck a packet of biscuits out of the cupboard, no doubt useful to keep the Doctor occupied and not talking through the whole thing. Not that she had any problems with her going off on tangents and rambling away, it was one of the more awfully endearing traits she had, but it was certainly counter productive to a quiet night in on the sofa. With her best friend. Possibly. Yaz was still trying to unpack all of her complicated feelings, not helped by the Doctor briefly bringing her in for a hug as thanks for the beverage and snacks.

“Yaz. Thanks for letting me come over. I mean, I know I asked first and all, but…never mind, let’s just watch the movie.”

The Doctor settled further into the sofa, biscuits in her lap, arm braced across the back as Yaz found herself shuffling ever so slightly closer with a contented smile.

* * *

5 - Pride Flag

 

Ever since the accidental, entirely not planned coming out episode, Yaz had found herself much more comfortable in just…being herself. Not that it ever became a topic of discussion again, but the anxiety of being found out had disappeared. Ryan had fallen more into the ‘best bro’ category since then, and she found time to occasionally jibe at him for the wayward glance at ladies. Or, the occasional man paying attention to him, ala King James. This obviously meant he would give as good as he got back, but everything was fine. As such, the day she got reminded that pride was going on in Sheffield later that week, there was no fuss.

Except, from an overly curious Time Lord.

 

“Wait, you lot, someone remind me what pride is again. I feel like I should know but there’s too much stuff in my head to search through.”

Graham momentarily looked up from his newspaper, just to check on Yaz. She let out a quiet sigh, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she slunk further into the dining room chair.

“Basically a giant celebration. Started off as riots, if I remember right. Don’t blame them really. But now it’s like a festival. There’s a parade and music and honestly…a lot of people use it to get drunk now. Never actually been before, always end up being the obligatory copper on duty, which becomes a problem sometimes.”

The Doctor continued to eat her pancakes, thoughtfully staring into an empty space for a moment before she dropped her fork and jumped up from her chair. The sudden movement made Ryan miss his mouth with the bacon, cursing as it fell on the floor.

“Oh! I just had the best idea! You lot stay here, don’t move until I come back.”

 

Before any words of protest, the Doctor was gone. As usual. She had developed a terrible habit of disappearing without any kind of explanation, that and doing things without any of her companions knowing what was going on. Slightly fearful for whatever had just happened, Yaz distracted herself by starting up a conversation with both Ryan and Graham about whatever came to her head first.

Once the washing up had been done and the room feel into comfortable silence, the Doctor burst back into the room. Her coat sleeves had been pushed up to her elbows, her hair was a mess, and a massive grin was spread across her face. With little more than several excited bounces, did she manage to coerce the fam to follow her back towards the console room. Once there, the three companions finally discovered what had instantly taken the Time Lord away from them for half an hour. Several banners and streamers hung from the crystal columns of the TARDIS, along with balloons up to the ceiling, and several rainbow flags dangling from upper rafters. The Doctor pulled Yaz to one side, quickly dipping under the console before pulling out a large flag; blue, purple and pink striped.

“Seeing as it kind of sounded like pride wasn’t entirely your thing, I decided that we should decorate the TARDIS up for ab it and have our own celebration! She magicked everything up, as she does, and got this bisexual flag for you. Also got me this weird orange and pink one.”

Yaz took the flag in her hands, briefly distracted by the soft feeling of the fabric, before tying it around her shoulders like a cape. She followed the direction of where the Doctor was gesturing, desperate to hide back a laugh at the sight before her, and managing until she stepped back out to join Ryan and Graham.

 

“Doc, you…uh…really got into it, didn’t you?”

 

Having managed to tie the flag around her own shoulders, the Time Lord proudly stepped out, hands in her coat pockets as she beamed wide.

“Well, thought it would be nice, is all. Anyway, can one of you lot tell me why the TARDIS got me this? I feel like I’m missing something. Is she playing tricks on me again?”

There was a whir of mock offense, Graham laughing affectionately as a response whilst Ryan wandered behind Yaz to properly check out her new look.

 

“Doctor, the TARDIS just gave you a lesbian flag. Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“Wait, what? No! I mean, I don’t think so. I don’t do your silly human labels, there’s too many of them to remember, and if I did you lot would probably call me pansexual or omnisexual or something. Although, I can’t exactly say men have been the most welcoming to this new regeneration. Save for the boys of course. Don’t mind her, she’s just pulling a fast one again. I do like the colours though, but much prefer a nice rainbow, thank you. Happy pride, Yaz!”

 

Much to her surprise, she felt Ryan loop an arm around her shoulder, followed by Graham joining her on the other side. The whole thing was topped off by the Doctor dragging them all in for a hug.


	2. Six to Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06\. First Kiss, 07. Clothes Sharing/Stealing

6 - First Kiss

 

The Doctor was not one for displays of affection, that much she had gathered at this point. Save for the hand-holding or the pats on her shoulder. Once or twice there had been a group hug, but nothing more than a second of contact. It just seemed to not be in her nature. Which, was fine by her. Who was she to dictate, so selfishly, how the Time Lord should act? She may have spent countless hours daydreaming about what a hug only for her would mean, or even a kiss on the top of her head, but nothing more than friendly. At least, she hoped it was just friendly. Yaz knew herself that sometimes her ideas of friendliness accidentally crossed over into crushes that ended with her dejected. It was obvious that there was…something, though. They were closer, in each other’s personal space, but still moving in mysterious ways. It was mildly frustrating.

Yaz, on the surface, appeared to not be one for physical affection. Or at least, that was the impression she gave off. She would be rough and tumble with Ryan, but that stemmed from a childhood bond that was just about re-growing. Although, not once had she shied away from being dragged around by her. Nor had she seemed bothered when she had given her comforting pats. Or the group hug she initiated, just because it felt right at the time. One thing she had noticed, however, was the close proximity they both seemed to be inexplicably drawn towards finding themselves in. When they spoke, the Doctor knew they were in each other’s personal space, which Yaz seemed to almost enjoy. Judging by the sparkle in her eyes. But perhaps she was over-reading things. Her track record with companions, as of late, had been spotted at best. Many of them seemed to gravitate towards her. Well, him. Even the Scotsman had eventually broken down his walls and let them in.

She had to ask. It had been bothering her far too long now, least of all thanks to the random thoughts that would crop up inside her mind telling her to…do things. The Doctor would sit and wait until Yaz arrived, as she always did, to check on her. And go from there.

 

As the TARDIS floated through a particularly dazzling nebula, the Doctor pushed the doors outwards and sat herself down. After a few shuffles, her legs dangled off the edge, head resting against the door frame as she looked on at the vastness of the universe. She was so lost in the lullaby-hum of her ship, that she heard no sign of her companion approaching and jumped at the feel of a hand against her shoulder.

“Ah! Almost lost a heart then. Sorry, must’ve spaced out, pardon the pun. You alright Yaz?”

Yaz smiled as the Doctor turned towards her, eyes quickly turning to the sight of the nebula in front of her.

 

“Nothing wrong with me, if anything, I was wondering about you. The TARDIS was a little too quiet tonight, and now I find you hanging out the front doors. Just admiring the view?”

“’course. The Pelican nebula looks great around now. Always nice to check up on the things in your little part of the universe.”

 

After a few moments, Yaz tentatively sat herself down on the faux-wooden floor, legs crossed and continuing to look out into the vastness of space. She moved her hand from the Doctor’s shoulder, resting both of them in her lap as she too lost herself to the soothing hums and vibrations of the TARDIS. Both of them sat in mutable silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company, before the Doctor found the will to speak.

“Okay, tell a bit of a white lie…I was looking for a bit of a distraction, and the TARDIS only lets me work on her so often. Told her to take me to whatever nebula she fancied, sat myself down, and tried not to think for a bit. Which is proper hard. Well, when you’re me at least. There’s a lot more going on in this old head than you lot know about. Better to stay that way too. Sometimes. Other times, I…don’t really do good…by myself at least. Sorry, I’m going off on one again, aren’t I?”

Turning her head, Yaz looked at the Doctor. Whether it was the nebula reflecting just in the corners of her eyes, or the warm glow of the console room, but she found herself realising how impossibly old the Time Lord looked. Lives come and gone were ever so slightly etched into her face, following her frown lines as she tried to brush off the less-than-cheerful statement. However, Yaz was not about to let her off without at least saying something else about it. Just a gentle nudge.

“Well, maybe it’s a sign that you should talk about it. A little bit of it. Maybe, just what’s on your mind right now? We’re friends, right? And…I’d like to help, if I can. But if I can’t then the least I can do is listen, and then you might feel a bit better. Or you can just tell me to go away, I won’t mind if you do that.”

There was a pause, before the Doctor sighed and twisted her torso just enough so that she could face Yaz almost properly. With a better view, Yaz could see the hints of sadness in her smile.

 

“We are friends. Absolutely. And, if I’m being honest with myself here…you’re pretty much top of the list. Yasmin Khan, you’re such a good person. Always looking out for everyone. Seeing the best in things. Asking the right questions. Don’t know where I’d be without you. Probably aimlessly wandering around Sheffield still. But the thing is…I…I think…”

Hazel-green eyes fell to the wayside, and Yaz found herself struggling with the overwhelming urge to draw the Doctor’s attention back towards her. So she did. Slowly, she lifted a hand and placed it against the cool fingers of the Time Lord.

“Whatever you want to say, Doctor, it’s fine.”

Another sigh, and another beat of silence before the Doctor could lift her eyes back up to meet the endlessly dark ones of her companion.

 

“Yaz…can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Is it alright…if maybe…I could hug you?”

 

Despite the normally exuberant and excited tone the Doctor normally held in her voice, Yaz noticed that this time, she was quiet and solemn in her request. Almost child-like. She gave a slow nod, withdrawing her hand before opening her arms out so that the Time Lord could slide herself in between them. Pale hands came to rest around her waist, as she did the same in kind. This close up, Yaz could smell traces of oil and dust and warmth. She had never quite expected to be so close with the Doctor, and never quite expected it to be so fulfilling.

The Doctor let out a contented sigh, head resting against Yaz’s shoulder and face buried against the crook of her neck. She had been long overdue for some comfort, and she had chosen the right companion at the right moment. They stayed together for a while, possibly longer than any hug should last for without any connotations, before the Doctor noticed her racing hearts and pulled herself back to rest against the doorframe once more.

“Thank you.”

She muttered the words to herself, a smile on her face mirroring the one on Yaz’s.

“Of course. Anything else you need, just ask, alright?”

It was an open invitation. A call drawing her closer, bringing up all the muddied feelings she had desperately tried to reign in. Nothing good would come of them. Nothing good ever did. And yet, she still wanted. Hoped. More than anything. It was her only chance, one that would pass her by if she did not act. And one that was indeed fading away as Yaz shifted to move and head back into the TARDIS. Her arm reached out, fingers tentatively wrapping around the sleeve of her jumper, eyes pleading.

 

“Yaz…can I ask you something else? It’s not a request…not really…because you’re absolutely right to turn it down. It’s just that…there’s something I’ve been meaning to deal with, and I haven’t, and I know if I don’t do it now then I’ll never get another chance again. And I’ve learnt the hard way what happens if things are left unsaid, questions left unanswered and…feelings ignored.”

Yaz settled back down on the floor, suddenly both scared and curious of where the Doctor was going. Her ramblings often came from a place of fear, although sometimes excitement. Right now, she could feel the fear and the tension and the panic radiating off her. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, think the worst. She placed her own hand atop the Doctor’s own, giving her another gentle nod, not wanting to interrupt wherever she was going.

 

“The thing is…I’m not good with these kinds of moments. And…There’ve been things I wanted to say to you, but couldn’t. Things that scare me so deeply. I feel things on a much more intense level than humans, it’s part of our nature, which is why I often avoid things like this because it just…oh…what I want to ask is…”

“If you can’t ask, then maybe it might be easier to just…I don’t know, show me? If it’s something you can do, I mean.”

 

There was a pause, before the Doctor’s smile grew wider and both of her hands moved to rest against Yaz’s cheeks.

“Yasmin Khan, you’re absolutely brilliant.”

And then the universe ground to a halt.

 

Yaz had no time to comprehend the fact that the Doctor moved, or that her lips were ever so delicately pressed against her own. She had no time to comprehend whatever the meaning behind the action was. All she managed to do was close her eyes and slump her shoulders and commit the short few seconds to memory before the Time Lord moved back again. A heavy blush coloured her cheeks, eyes pointed up to the ceiling and almost threatening tears, as if she had just made the worst mistake of her life. While Yaz…all she could do was lift a finger to her lips and stare, wide eyed, mourning the loss of warmth.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry. Gah, I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t’ve done that. Can’t even go back and take it back because that would cause a paradox and rip the whole universe apart and oh stars am I the stupidest person in the galaxy right now. Yaz, if you want to leave the TARDIS and ne-”

Words were cut short, trapped in her throat, escaping as a relieved sigh at the feeling of Yaz leaning back over and returning the kiss in earnest.

* * *

7 - Clothes Stealing

 

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh, arms in the air as she gestured wildly towards the TARDIS’ central console.

“Where is it?! I left it on here last night. I only went for a quick recharge nap, how can it just vanish? It doesn’t have legs! Me sonic is in there, and my psychic paper. We’re supposed to be going on a trip to the first colonisation of Mars and I neeeeeeed it.”

The TARDIS let out a concerned hum, dim orange lights blinking in and out in a silent code. Letting out another exasperated sigh, the Doctor slumped down against the console. One hour, that was how long she was gone for. One short, insignificant hour. And she knew exactly where she left it. And yet, her beloved coat was still gone. It was resting against the hourglass, precariously perched over several buttons and dials, ready and waiting for her to take it again and step foot outside on Mars with the rest of her fam.

With her head in her hands, resting against her knees, the Doctor did not notice nor hear the sound of delicate footsteps against the metalwork floor. Only when a small gasp was uttered, did she lift her head slightly. From her vantage point, all she saw were red boots. But as her eyes lifted further, she recognised the dark blue trails of…

“My coat!”

Leaping to her feet, although entirely perplexed considering she had only just remarked that her coat did not indeed have legs, did the Doctor notice that it was wrapped around a very flustered looking police officer.

 

“Doctor!”

“Yaz! Wait. What are you doing with my coat?”

 

With a small squeak, and more speed she had ever mustered in her entire life, Yaz quickly slid the coat from her shoulders and thrust it out towards the Doctor. Her face was flushed, eyes to the floor, looking terribly embarrassed and ashamed.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to take it. I just…saw it on the console. And you weren’t here. And…and…you never really take it off, so I was worried and went to find you. But then…I realised how soft it was…and I wondered how you loved it so much…and I just…wanted to try it on. So I did. And I went to try and find you but couldn’t and I realised I’d had it on for a while so I came to put it back but I didn’t expect you here and…”

The coat was taken from her hand, and Yaz was half expecting to be reprimanded for touching the Doctor’s most prized possession outside of her sonic and the TARDIS. Instead, she felt the cool hands of the Time Lord grazing past her shoulders, the coat following and hazel-green eyes looking down at her with amusement.

“You know, if you wanted to give it a try, you could have just said so. Besides, I think you look pretty good in it. Fancy giving me a little twirl?”

If she hadn’t’ve been embarrassed by shame, Yaz was now certainly feeling embarrassed by the situation as a whole. Mouth slightly agape, she pushed her arms ino the sleeves of the coat and took a step back, slowly twisting around until she faced the Doctor again. The smile on her face was one of complete endearment, and helped soothe her nerves ever so slightly.

 

“You know, I think you look better in it than me. I’m a tad jealous.”


	3. Eight to Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days eight to eleven of prompts: surprise, fall out/make up, affection, protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these aren't all entirely fluffy...but more realistic.  
> (Or; authors note, notice where I had a bit of a bad mood day)

8 - Surprise

 

“Right, promise you’ll keep your eyes closed?”

“Yaz, I told you, I promise! You haven’t told me what all this is for anyway…”

“I did. I said it was a surprise. Now shush, and hold out your hands.”

 

Pouting, the Doctor did as instructed, feeling entirely flummoxed by the whole situation. Not ten minutes ago, Yaz had come into the console room and shooed both Ryan and Graham away, with a knowing smile on her face. The Doctor, meanwhile, had simply been told to close her eyes. Which had resulted in confusion and a bit of denial from the Time Lord. Still, she did what her companion asked of her, counting down the seconds before she felt something weighing her hands down.

“Open your eyes.”

Looking down at what had just been placed on top of her hands, the Doctor broke out into a wide grin at the sight of a box, wrapped in star patterned paper.

“You’ve already done our birthdays. And Christmas. But, we don’t know yours…so I kind of just decided to get you a gift anyway and say that it’s now.”

 

In human date terms, the Doctor did not exactly have a birth-day. It was entirely beyond their numerical system and understanding of time as a non-construct. However, the fact that (she assumed) her companions just decided to do something for her anyway, made her smile wide and hurriedly tear at the delicately wrapped box. She could hear Yaz laughing quietly, but once the paper was on the floor, she opened up the cardboard box and almost dropped it at the same time.

Inside, was a jumper; light grey, with a rainbow stripe going from pink to dark blue, following after a white star that rested on the right side.

 

“I know you say you don’t get cold…and that you probably won’t wear it because you love your other things so much…but you told me once that you always noticed I have some manner of stars. So I thought I’d get something with a bit of both.”

The Doctor lifted the jumper out of the box with ne hand, discarding the cardboard, before bringing the knitwear closer to her face. She followed the line of the rainbow, breathed in the fresh woollen scent. In a flash of flailing arms, her coat fell onto the floor, suspenders pulled away from her shoulders, jumper sliding over her head until it covered her upper body completely. Yaz fell silent, watching as the Time Lord moved around for a moment, before feeling two arms coming to wrap tightly around her shoulders.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

* * *

9 - Fall Out/Make Up

 

The plan had gone wrong. So very, very wrong. Everything inside her head had been specially crafted to avoid the very scenario she now found herself in. In hindsight, it was probably not an good idea to keep said plan inside her own head and not verbalise any of it, aside from that she had one, but she was much too proud and stubborn to ever admit that. All she wanted to do was keep her companions safe, keep the people on the ship safe, but not alarms were blaring in her ears and blood dripped from a wide gash on her forehead and stained her cheeks and fingers. Every fibre of her being hurt.

 

“What on Earth were you thinking, Doctor?! You could have died!”

She ignored the remark, staggering onto her feet, trying to blank out the pounding headache and the blushing bruises down her spine. The Doctor was not ready to talk, not even to Yaz, and heavy steps sent her marching down the hallway.

“Hey!”

That tone. The authoritative voice. Stars, she hated it.

“I just asked you a question, don’t go walking aw-”

Spinning around on her heels, the Doctor stood tall and stared down, not bothered at the fact that Yaz almost collided into her. With the smoke and the flashing lights and the blood dripping down her face, she looked…terrifying. Fire burning in her eyes and a scowl on her face, she spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“And what were you thinking, Yasmin? That you could survive a pipe collapse? You would have been splattered across the walls if I hadn’t’ve pushed you aside. I can survive much, much worse than that, and you can’t. Did you even stop to think about the consequences? That I would have had to have gone back, to Earth, to your mum, and tell her that there’s nothing left of you? That I didn’t keep you safe? That you died millions of miles away from home? Some police officer you are, you can’t even protect yourself.”

 

It was graphic. It was senseless. It was all kinds of spiteful and sour and hateful.

It was also true.

 

It took several seconds of intense staring before realisation hit Yaz like several tons of bricks. Or, tons of spaceship parts. She took a step back, mouth dropping slightly as if to speak, but no words came out. The Doctor swiped her fingers across the blood trail again and smeared it into her face, eyes still dark.

“That’s what I thought. Go back to the TARDIS. I’ll finish this myself.”

No amount of calling and shouting made her turn back, coat tails disappearing behind a dense layer of smoke. The Doctor was angry, and she was going to do exactly what she did every other time she had felt angry in her life; run from it.

 

When she returned to the TARDIS, possibly an hour later, the doors opened to the sight of Yaz sitting underneath the console. Her legs were brought up to her chest, face buried in her knees, with no sign of Ryan or Graham around. The Doctor assumed that they all made it back okay, and were just hiding from the storm that was about to crash through the ship. But she had worn out her anger, dulled by the pain, replaced instead with guilt and shame. Despite her respiratory bypass system saving her from most of the smoke inhalation, her voice still cracked as she whispered.

“Yaz?”

With a loud sniffle, her companion raised her head, and even from a distance, the Doctor could see the dried tears and red-ringed eyes. She made no attempt to move from her little hiding spot, and so the Time Lord slowly moved deeper into the room, lowering herself down to the ground until she was crouched in front of Yaz. Bloodied fingers reached out for a moment, before withdrawing. She looked a mess.

 

“Yaz, I-”

“I’m sorry, Doctor.”

 

Yaz’s voice sounded far worse than her own as a fresh sob shook her body. No longer caring about the state she was in, the Doctor opened her arms out and shuffled closer, just enough so that Yaz could fall forward and cry against her ash-stained shoulder. She wrapped her arms around shaking shoulders, balling her hands into fists to avoid marking the olive green blazer, and let her cry.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t’ve gotten angry at you. You wanted to see those people safe as much as I did. You’re a fantastic police officer, and an even better friend. And I’m sorry I was so horrible to you. Things would have been better if…if I hadn’t just thought everything to myself. I was so scared…back then…because for a moment, I just saw your timeline end. I felt it end. I couldn’t let that happen, it wasn’t your time. But my time…my time can come and go at the drop of a hat. Can’t have a universe with no Yaz.”

Yaz pulled back, eyes wide as she heard the Doctor hiss with pain. The gash on her forehead had stopped bleeding the odd orange-red colour, although her face was still marked with dry blood smears and spots. Wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve, she tried her best to smile.

 

“You’re right though, Doctor. I didn’t think. I’ve based my whole life on critical thinking, knowing exactly what to do at what moment, and I did none of that. I put us in a situation that could have been avoided, and you got hurt.”

“Ah, this really is nothing. Gimme an hour or so to have a nap and I’ll be right as rain again. Although…I think I need a bit of a clean-down. Mind giving me a hand?”

 

Leaning forward, Yaz pressed a gentle kiss to the non-bloodied cheek, moving so that she could get up from underneath the console. Taking purchase on the Doctor’s arm, she lead her out of the room and down towards the med bay, sliding her hand into one of the Time Lord’s own.

* * *

 10 - Affection

 

Over the months, both the Doctor and Yaz had slowly become used to showing varying degrees of affection for one another. They were more open about hugs, especially around Ryan and Graham, but still preferred to hide away from a quick peck on the lips. Yaz found that she spoke more freely about how she felt about the Doctor, at least in the sense of saying sappy, romantic things when nobody else was around or to get her attention if she was too busy doing…whatever. Sometimes it would result in the Time Lord blushing furiously, others would result in her being picked up and carried to the lounge so they could curl up on the sofa and relax. On more than one occasion, Yaz had taken to cooking or baking for team TARDIS, although always seemed to pick the things that the Doctor asked for or about.

The Doctor was more subtle in her approach. Whether it was due to her past (that Yaz never pried about, and just waited for the moments to come), or just a matter of species difference, it never truly bothered her. Yaz had learnt the Doctor’s love language well. She would catch her staring intently, softly, only for her. Or they would end up in close proximity frequently, either for protection or just casually brushing up against each other. The Doctor would always initiate the lounging on the sofa, or the hiding in the library, or took quite intently to sharing various Gallifreyan bedtime stories with Yaz. None of them made any lick of sense to her, but she enjoyed them all the same, and found she slept more soundly as a result.

Their own language was growing, slowly but surely. Yaz was grateful that she was allowed to express herself fully, and the Doctor…she was just happy to allow herself to even feel the emotions she did at all.

* * *

 11 – Protective

 

Out of the two of them - clear to anyone with a pair of eyes – it was obvious who was the most protective. The Doctor had her whole personality and sense of self pivoting on the universal role of protection. If she was not doing that, or not doing it good enough, then that was disastrous and she would fall into guilty spirals and lose her own identity. However, Yaz was also of a similar mind, although less self-bound. As a member of the police force, it was instilled in her that her job was to protect and to (in some cases) serve the people. Knights in shining armour no longer existed, instead they wore high vis vests and carried batons, or wore long coats and wielded strange alien devices. Throwing both of them together was equal parts recipe for disaster, where conflicts and tensions would blaze, and also an entirely brilliant bringing together of skills and ideals.

Both the Doctor and Yaz had gone off on a slight solo expedition, seeing as Ryan and Graham had things to deal with back in Sheffield. It had been planned to just be exploring the wild jungles of Faurus 5, taking a tour to see the wildlife and plants. What neither of them had expected, was inadvertently thwarting a poaching attempt and being caught cornered in a cave by said alien poachers. Lasers were pointed towards them, and Yaz could already feel the hatred seeping off the Doctor. She wasn’t exactly secretive about her dislike of guns and weaponry. Negotiations were failing fast, which was starting to send the Time Lord into a little bit of a panic. When the barrels of the lasers were pointed squarely at her friend’s twin hearts, Yaz sprung.

She slid away from the arm pressing her into the cave wall, standing with arms spread wide in front of the Doctor. For a moment, nothing happened, both sides entirely shocked at the turn of events. And Yaz took that moment to put all of her training into practice. She was still a probationary officer, on all accounts, but the Doctor had taught her many valuable ways of disarming any threatening entity, and she was going to use them. In a mix of course alien language, and aggravated cries, Yaz managed to pin the threat on the ground, jamming the barrel of the laser in between where she assumed the shoulders were.

 

“You are going to release those animals. You are going to release us. Or, unlike the Doctor, I won’t be nice enough to not start a scene. Are we absolutely clear on that?”

 

The Doctor felt two things at that moment;

The fear of some higher power at the thought of disregarding the threats made.

And the realisation that Yaz was more than capable of looking after the both of them.


	4. Twelve to Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride month prompts twelve and thirteen; shared activity, bad dreams

12 – Shared Activity

 

“Oh, I’ve got an idea! Why don’t I take you somewhere, back on Earth, your time, where we can just…watch the stars. I know I’ve shown you so many around the universe, but I think it would be nice to do something a bit…more human paced.”

“I’d like that. And hey, maybe I can beat you to naming them all.”

 

And like that, the date-but-not-a-date was set. Yaz was a little taken aback by the proposition overall, she had expected the Doctor to do something a little more eccentric or grand, but was not about to complain about doing something slower. It also meant that she could bring out a little bit of her competitive streak, she hadn’t spent years looking at astronomy books for nothing in between her school work. Ryan and Graham accompanied them to an unnamed beach somewhere on a remote island not too far between Australia and New Zealand. A supposedly clear skied place, that delivered on all accounts.

A large blanket was spread across the sand, seating all four of them quite nicely. Graham had set about making a small picnic to bring along, taking the time to hand out cool beverages to beat the awfully humid night time air. Ryan was drawing their names in the sand, along with the TARDIS, and was quite pleased with his results. The Doctor pulled a torch out of one of the outer pockets of her coat, tossing it towards him so that he could take a photograph of his handywork. Yaz found herself resting against the Time Lord’s side, one hand propping herself up as the other was raised to the sky.

 

“I still can’t believe how clear it is. I’ve never seen most of these constellations back in Sheffield. Aside from Orion’s Belt, obviously, and the occasional planet.”

“Well, there’s barely any air pollution here. So the skies are easier to look up at. Sometimes, you can even see different colours from the Milky Way. But right now, it’s just stars as far as your eye can see. Come on then, miss I’m-gonna-beat-you-at-stars, get to naming. Remember we are in a different part of the world so the stars are different too.”

 

There was a playful shove at her side which caused the Doctor to laugh, both hands clutching at the cup of lemonade as she listened intently to Yaz. Ryan had come to join Graham on the other end of the blanket, and the two sat in mutable silence as they listened to the women ramble on about the stars.

* * *

 13 – Bad Dreams

 

There were two reasons why the Doctor had little to no sleep schedule;

 

The first was, as a Time Lord, she had barely any need for sleep. It was a waste of time.

Second…there were times when her dreams were twisted into indescribable nightmares.

 

On one particular night, they were quite awful. Visions of planets burning around her, the screams of people and children, the metallic tinge of the Daleks…the Time War burned bright in her mind. It was certainly better going that watching all of her companions dying right in front of her eyes, but having the run-in with the recon scout had put her on edge. She thought she had dealt with it. But the nightmares persisted, even then. With twin hearts thundering in her ears, she woke with a silent scream, sweat clinging to every inch of her skin. The TARDIS hummed, low and solemn, but it was little comfort to the frazzled Time Lord. She needed to move. Wiping the hair from her eyes and peeling shirt and shorts away from burning skin, she changed into fresh lounging clothes and headed towards the kitchen.

The Doctor needed a drink. And something to occupy her mind, distract her from the voices and the images and the feelings. She cursed her extensive memory and vivid recollections.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Yaz too had found herself waking up from a particularly daunting nightmare. A recurring dream whereby she had failed to save someone, and thus lost herself. She heard noises coming from down the hallway, but put it down to her own anxious mind. Slipping from underneath the covers of the bed that reminded her of home, Yaz wrapped her dressing gown tightly, making a beeline towards the kitchen. The lights in the TARDIS were already active when she opened the door, meaning that someone else was around. She anticipated the Doctor to be doing her usual manic tinkering, but instead found her sat at the dining table, staring deeply into a half empty glass of water.

 

“Doctor?”

 

At the sound of her name, the Doctor lifted her head, putting on her best smile, but soon falling into a frown at the sight of tussled hair and tired eyes.

 

“Yaz? What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I could say the same to you, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

There was a moment of silence, before a simultaneous declaration of bad dreams that dissolved into quiet laughter. Yaz took the closest chair beside the Doctor, tucking several strands of blonde hair behind her ear. She waited out a response, and soon both of them began to drop little bits of information out. Though the Doctor was much more secretive and vague about it all – save for a war she kept avoiding talking about – Yaz got an idea of how bad things had been. She spoke about her own much more freely, saving out the part where she herself ended up dying, not wanting to upset the Time Lord further.

“Looks like we’ve both had a night, huh? I could still use some sleep, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to now. Should be fine. I’ve managed through worse.”

The Doctor downed the remainder of the water, glass in hand as she moved off the chair and back out towards the hallway. Yaz followed behind, a question burning the end of her tongue, but unable to come out. She followed the Doctor to a strange door she had never seen before, and yet felt familiar, given that her own room was only several feet away.

 

“Night Yaz, hope you get some rest. Big day tomorrow and all that.”

“Doctor, before you go…”

 

Yaz paused mid-sentence, suddenly uncomfortable under the considered gaze of the Time Lord.

 

“If you ever…if you ever have trouble sleeping again…maybe we could just, you know, stay together. Like a sleepover, I mean. Or, whatever adults call spending the night with someone that isn’t…uh…that’s a friendly thing.”

“Hmm. Okay. Sure. Why not. Sounds like fun, really. Just don’t expect me to stay all night, I really don’t need to sleep that much.”

 

Swapping smiles, the Doctor disappeared into her room as Yaz made her way back to her own, surprised that she had even managed to get the idea across at all.


	5. Fourteen to Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts fourteen to seventeen: anniversary, the future, lost and found, holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More prompts, but only one chapter this time :)

14 – Anniversary

 

_‘Come to Graham’s at 6. No earlier. And please park the TARDIS outside… Yaz x’_

 

The Doctor looked at the screen curiously. Normally, if something needed to be said, then her gang of companions would just say something in the group chat. She had linked all of their phones up to a special network connected to the TARDIS that allowed cross-time communication. However, the fact that Yaz had just send her that message and nothing else confused her. She had sent them home for a few days and had taken herself off into the time vortex in order to deal with some particularly sensitive repairs to her ship.

“Well, looks like you can get rid of me for a bit, eh old girl. Fancy dropping me off in Sheffield then?”

Orange lights pulsed in time to a melodic hum from the TARDIS, which the Doctor took as both a laugh and confirmation. She danced around the console, twisting dials and pressing buttons, delighting in the feeling of flight through space-time. Soon enough, the familiar wheezing of a stop propelled her out of the doors and into the streets. The Doctor took a moment to straighten out her work-frazzled hair and unroll her sleeves, before proudly walking up to Graham’s front door. Her now keen sense of Earth time put her somewhere just after 6pm, which was certainly better than arriving early. Again. She knocked against the dark wood door, shuffling on the spot until Ryan answered with a grin.

 

“Huh, how come you only do things on time if Yaz asks?”

“I do not! The TARDIS was just being nice for a change. Plus, I think she wants me out for a bit. Anyway, why am I here? I sent you lot off home so you could do normal human things without me.”

 

Ryan stepped aside and let the Doctor make her way into the house, shaking her head as she began sniffing at the air like a dog. Evidently, the fact that they had been preparing food had not gone unnoticed by the Time Lord. Remembering to take off her boots before going any further, the Doctor quickly made her way into the lounge-stroke-dining room, eyes wide as Yaz and Graham turned around to face her. Graham was just sliding the last plate onto the table, while Yaz was adding balloons to one of the chairs. Ryan tapped the Doctor on the shoulder, gesturing towards the room before he was joined by the rest of the team.

 

“According to Yaz over here, it’s been just over one Earth year since you uh…made a bit of a startling entrance on that train, Doc.”

“And, about a couple of months since I decided to stop being scared of how I felt about you.”

 

As if to emphasise her point, Yaz passed Graham and placed a very quick kiss to the Doctor’s cheek, smiling at how quickly she became flustered. Ryan made his way over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs, dropping himself down with a sigh.

“So, we all decided to do something special. Nan would’ve done it, she liked you a lot. So get a chair and dig in before I do.”

Graham pulled out the balloon topped chair, offering it to the Doctor, who took it gladly, absolutely beaming with joy. She loved her fam to pieces, after all, and for once was stunned into silence at how much they apparently loved her back.

* * *

 15 – The Future

 

“Doctor, can I ask you something?”

“Always, Yaz.”

 

“Do you ever…think about, you know, the future?”

“I’m a Time Lord. Time is relative. My future can begin and end in an instant. Best not to think about it if I’m honest. Why? Are you thinking about yours?”

 

“Kind of. I’m not really sure why. Just…thinking about the things that I want from life. I guess because there’s a part of me that…”

“It’s okay. Like I’ve told you, time with me is, well…sometimes it isn’t always good. Or something will happen, and I won’t be here anymore. This me, I mean. It’s good that you’re thinking about what might happen. I just don’t want you getting lost in your own head. I’m going to try and be here as long as I can, and if you want to leave before me then that’s fine. You’re so special, Yaz, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy.”

 

“I’ll be with you for as long as I can too. Just…can you promise me something? If…if something happens to me. Out there. And I don’t make it. Promise me you’ll tell my parents that I…I was doing something brave. Even if it’s a lie. And promise me you won’t mourn me forever either.”

“I…okay…I promise.”

 

“Good. Now, come here. I think we could both do with a cuddle.”

* * *

 16 – Lost and Found

 

“Doctor…what’re you holding?”

 

Yaz had only been separated from the Doctor for all of five minutes, and the Time Lord returned with a strange creature bundled up in her arms. It looked like some weird cross between a rabbit and a hedgehog, all spiny with floppy ears and six legs. They were supposed to be heading back to the TARDIS after a run-in with some less than friendly natives. Apparently, the Doctor had been off by a couple hundred years with her landing.

“Oh, a baby Horrab! Curious creatures, nocturnal, and very sharp. Only look to be a few moon-shifts old, way too young to be away from mom and dad. Looks like he’s lost his way to the unit. Needs mom to feed him soon, or he won’t make it. Wanna help me look for the adults? Can’t miss ‘em, about the height of a capybara.”

Taking several steps closer, the Doctor rearranged her arms so that Yaz could have a proper look. The poor thing, no bigger than a house cat, was breathing slow and whining. He didn’t look hurt, just tired and crying for his mum. Despite not being the most maternal person around, Yaz still found herself feeling upset for the alien creature.

“Alright fine. But we have to hurry, I don’t want more stones and sand thrown at us. I’m still trying to get it out of my hair.”

As if to emphasise her point, Yaz shook her loose curls and watched as more sand flew in all directions. When she lifted her head back up, the Doctor smiled and gave a nod, heading back off into the wilds of the planet. They wandered around for what felt like hours, the sky lightening up across the horizon. Considering that the creatures were nocturnal, Yaz was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to find the family they were looking for. As the Doctor stopped, she turned on her heels and gestured towards her arms.

 

“Mind taking the little guy for a sec? Might go faster if I just use my sonic.”

Eyes wide in the low light, Yaz tried to splutter a response out, but instead ended up with arm-full of baby alien creature. She expected him to be sharp, waited for the spines to dig into her bare arms, or for it to wake up and attack. Instead, the baby merely rolled closer to her chest, whining and covering its eyes with its ears. The spines were no harm to her at all and lay flat against the creature’s dark fur. He looked to be a kind of dirty brown, with pale speckles across his legs and the parts of the face she could see. The shrill noise of the sonic screwdriver brought her back to attention, watching the yellow light move around the air.

“Come on…come on…AHA!”

With the screwdriver briefly pointing off to the left, before being placed back inside a coat pocket, the Doctor jumped on the spot.

 

“This way, Yaz! Not far, I promise. We just need to get to that patch of trees.”

 

Still entirely cautious of her surroundings, just waiting for the locals to come back and put a spanner in the works, Yaz followed behind the Doctor and continued to keep a watch of the area. She almost walked right into the Time Lord, who was standing stock still with her arms out stretched.

“Yaz. Come to my side and don’t move.”

Taking a glimpse over the shoulder of her grey-blue coat, Yaz just about made out several shapes in the distance. Low to the ground, making the faintest of grunts and squeals. She did as instructed, a second away from asking a question before a hand came to rest on her shoulder and urged her to crouch.

 

“That’s the family. We don’t want to disturb them. Put the little guy on the ground and get ready to slowly step away. Once the parents hear him crying, they’ll practically charge over. And their spines are much more developed. And they can shoot them. It’s not fun.”

“Doctor, are you sure they’re going to respond to him? Isn’t there a thing about animals rejecting babies that smell of people?”

“Yaz, that’s mostly nonsense. Trust me. Put him down, and watch.”

 

There was a pause. Yaz tried to study the Doctor’s expression in the growing light, turning back to the shadows. Now the suns were starting to rise more, she could see two large creatures with three smaller ones running around them. She let out a long sigh, taking a final look at the baby in her arms before gently lowering him to the ground.

“Bye little guy.”

Both of them shuffled as far back as they could without losing focus of the creatures, and Yaz felt her heart break again as the baby whined and cried. However, to her surprise, the Doctor seemed to be entirely spot on with her statement. The creatures in the trees stopped moving, the larger ones turning their heads to their general direction. Kicking up dirt and leaves and stones, in a matter of seconds, the adults were in front of the baby. Spines raised high and rigid, leaving Yaz to panic about the possibility of an unprompted attack. One of the adults lowered their head and nudged at the baby. It cried out louder, ears pulling away from its eyes as it uncurled and screamed to the sky. The other small creatures scurried over, all chirping and whining together and forming around the baby.

“Told you so.”

The Doctor smiled towards her, draping her arm around Yaz’s shoulder as they watched the other adult pick the baby up in its mouth and head on back towards the line of trees.

* * *

 17 – Holiday

 

Yaz had been slightly taken aback when the Doctor had not dropped her off back at home. She had already said goodbye to Ryan and Graham for the weekend, and although she wasn’t entirely looking forward to the prospect of being home alone for a few days, she was also not prepared to be whisked away. There was barely any time to register something about a break, a holiday, and just spending time together, before the TARDIS ground to a halt again and the Time Lord was gesturing towards the doors.

“Go on. Have a look.”

Yaz had been entirely unprepared for blinding sun, golden sands and crystal clear waters. She turned back towards the Doctor, shock and awe on her face. It didn’t take long before the Time Lord was at her side, arm over her shoulder and smiling with pride.

“I keep accidentally taking you to cold places. Or wet places. Or places with no natural light even, in the case of the last space station. You told me ages ago that you just wanted to relax on a beach with a good view and maybe somewhere to swim. So, here we are! Consider this our first holiday together.”

Turning on the spot and shifting from under the Doctor’s grasp, Yaz wrapped her arms around her waist and rose up to kiss her soundly.

“This is absolutely perfect.”

With a kiss to her forehead, the Doctor stepped back, blushing slightly before laughing quietly to herself.

“Now then, what’s say you help me find something to wear. Can’t help but imagine I’ll turn into a puddle in this coat.”

Disappearing into the bowels of the TARDIS, Yaz eventually dragged the Doctor out onto the beach. The sun felt amazing on her skin, beating down under her sheer sarong. She was thankful that the beach itself was entirely empty, meaning that she would no longer feel self-conscious about being in her bikini. The Doctor had settled on covering hers up with a navy tank top and rainbow patterned board shorts, practically launching herself into the warm sands and letting out a contented sigh.

“Best idea I’ve ever had, if I do say so myself. Pass me the sun cream, yeah?”


	6. Eighteen to Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts eighteen to twenty one: bed sharing, seasonal fun, lazy mornings, pets

18 – Bed Sharing

 

The Doctor couldn’t sleep. Thankfully, no nightmares to keep her awake, but something was stopping her from getting the couple of hours she needed to recharge. Considering that she and her fam had done nothing but run around trying to find some lost scientist, she expected to be won out. Her brain and body both craved the rest. They had been offered rooms in the research facility for the night; Ryan and Graham gladly took the bunk bed room that belonged to a couple of staff members on holiday, whilst the Doctor opted to give Yaz the double bed in the other room, claiming that the floor was just fine. It had been fine. For a while. Except it was no longer fine, and she was remiss to wake up her sleeping companion.

“Ugh, why didn’t I just bring the TARDIS inside? Could’ve just slept on the sofa. Or in my old room. Or anywhere but these tiles.”

She whispered to herself, rolling onto her side and gazing at the faint blue light coming from under the door. If she had just taken a nap last week, then she would be without problems. She would have gone and looked around the facility while everyone was asleep, try and figure things out on her own. Rolling back onto her back and huffing, the Doctor turned her gaze towards the bed, arms spread out to either side. If she was careful enough, she could just take up a tiny corner at the empty side. Never waking Yaz up. The thought ran around and around in her mind. No, she figuratively made her bed, and had to sleep in it. On it. Even if it was terribly uncomfortable.

“Doctor, I can hear you shuffling around like a restless toddler.”

Thick, sleep-heavy words caught her attention, coming from a moving mass under the duvet. Cursing her inability to stay still for more than five minutes, the Doctor moved to sit cross-legged on the floor, watching as Yaz slowly sat up herself.

 

“M’sorry. Can’t quite seem to get myself to sleep. Go back to sleep, I’ll just go walk around and—”

“Get up here then.”

 

For a moment, the Doctor was unsure if she had heard the slurred words of her companion right, only catching on when she saw half of the duvet being flung to one side.

 

“Yaz, it’s okay, I—”

“Here.”

 

Praying that Yaz could not see her smiling in the dark, she rose to her feet and dropped the coat from her shoulders. Thankfully, her boots had been discarded hours ago, meaning she could just stand at the side of the bed and stare for a moment. Noticing a small shiver from Yaz, she let out a sigh as she slowly made her way under the covers, as far to one side as possible. There was a quiet groan, followed by warm fingers gently tugging at the sleeve of her shirt.

“C’m’ere.”

In a matter of moments, the Doctor found herself shuffling to the centre of the bed, a very warm and dazed Yaz clinging to her side. Tilting her head to rest against the peaceful form of her companion, the Doctor barely noticed how quickly she fell asleep.

* * *

 19 – Seasonal Fun

 

By the time they had all come back to Earth, from exploring the lava pools of some alien world, Sheffield was deep in the throws of autumn. Which meant one thing, for Ryan and Yaz; Halloween. Ever since they were little, they had both enjoyed the holiday something awful. Ryan used to go trick-or-treating with his gang of friends, whilst Yaz used to throw scary movie nights with her best mate. Once or twice, during primary school, they had crossed paths at the spooky dance, won prizes for their outfits, and all sorts. Graham meanwhile, in his infinite wisdom of nuisance holidays, always locked his house up and sat himself away from it all. In the last few years, he had just spent it as a normal evening with Grace. Maybe with some pumpkin soup made from whatever bits Ryan threw out of his carvings.

The Doctor vaguely knew about the holiday. At least, she had been on Earth long enough to know how it started (pagans) and where it was in the current era (children). But apart from that…it just passed her by. Like most things. Except Christmas. She knew that one very well. Often a lot more trouble than it was worth. So, when Yaz excitedly dropped the bombshell that her station was having a Halloween ball, she was…decidedly confused. Enthusiastic, but confused.

 

“So, what exactly are you asking us to do Yaz?”

“Basically everyone turns up in fancy dress, gets access to the buffet, and either gets on the dance floor or lurks in the corner like an actual monster. I tend to do the second one. Impromptu dancing with co-workers is embarrassing.”

 

After what felt like an hour of discussion, meaning both her and Ryan trying to rope Graham and the Doctor into coming along with the idea, the TARDIS directed them all to the massive interior wardrobe. Unsurprisingly to the Time Lord, but surprisingly to the rest of the fam, there was an entire section dedicated to random costumes and such like. They all went their separate ways into the unknown, time appearing to stand still around them.

Yaz desperately tried to hold back tears of laughter when everyone reconvened in the console room. Graham came back in dressed as some attempt at a zombie Elvis. An attempt being that it was mostly the most tacky discount shop looking thing with a strange wig and barely-there greenish face paint. Ryan had managed to drag up a pair of fake fangs and a rather impressive velvet cape, and had two special effects blood marks on his neck. The Doctor…

Considering the rest of them, including her dressed as a fairly respectable pirate captain, the Doctor had just blown them completely out of the water. As silence filled the TARDIS, she looked around her companions, muffled voice questioning them.

“What?”

Only she could pull off an entirely convincing plague doctor.

 

“Doc, you’re gonna give someone a heart attack in that!”

“I highly doubt it, Graham. Besides, what else was I gonna wear? I was a plague doctor once. Maybe. Or did I just meet one? Doctors are confusing things, that much I know. Anyway, shouldn’t we be heading out now?”

 

Letting out a small snicker, Yaz simply rolled her eyes and guided her absolutely nuts friends through the TARDIS doors and out towards her police station.

* * *

 20 – Lazy Mornings

 

She rolled onto her side with a groan, burying her face into the pillow, trying to keep the stray beams of sunlight from hitting her eyes. However, upon moving, she realised that something was different. One eye cracked open slightly, noticing that there was a different colour against the lavender of her sheets and covers. It tickled her nose, causing her to pull back. Hair. Blonde hair. Cascading around the second pillow. Yaz, in her infinite wisdom, had entirely forgotten that she had invited the Doctor to her flat for a movie. And, had subsequently invited her into the slight expanse of her bed. Whilst her brain was slowly registering the situation she found herself in – also forgetting that they were entirely in a relationship and not just close friends – the Doctor slowly roused from her unusually deep slumber.

“Mmm…s’not supposed to be bright, lights down.”

Yaz smiled to herself, content at just watching the Doctor shuffle closer and almost bury her face into the neckline of her shirt. She had had to find some spare pyjamas pretty quickly, passing over an old pair that were decorated with tiny yellow flowers.

“Doctor, you aren’t on the TARDIS.”

Whispering into the pillow, Yaz gently tapped at the Doctor’s shoulder, her head rising slowly as her eyes blinked slowly at her.

 

“Yaz?”

“Yes. You’re in my room. In my bed. Remember?”

“S’too early. Too bright. M’still tired.”

 

The Doctor mumbled, one arm shifting around under the duvet until it was firmly draped across Yaz’s waist. She felt herself being pulled across the last gap in between them, quietly laughing as the Time Lord squashed up as close as she could get. Despite being covered in a long sleeved shirt and trousers, Yaz could feel the cool touch of her body against the warmth of her own.

 

“That’s okay, we don’t have to get up. Sorry I woke you.”

“Good.”

 

Placing a gentle kiss into blonde hair, Yaz heaved a sigh before settling back down into the bed herself. Having the Doctor so entirely sleep delirious was something new, and considering that sleep was still at the forefront of her own mind, she was willing to indulge the both of them in some extra shut-eye. As her mind drifted, she picked up on the unmistakable scent of tea coming from the Time Lord’s hair, the drumming of her twin hearts, and the soft sound of her breathing soundly against her chest.

Neither of them woke again for a few hours, until the restlessness of the Doctor’s muscles caused both of them to roll apart and greet each other with the warmest of smiles and chaste kisses.

* * *

 21 – Pets

 

“Doctor, you can’t keep an animal on the TARDIS!”

“I can! And I did! Well, okay, K-9 was technically a robot, but he was still a dog.”

 

Somehow, Yaz had no idea how it had even happened, the Doctor had decided that she was going to get an animal companion. A pet. To live in the TARDIS with her. She had mumbled something about a horse an hour or so earlier, and Yaz dared not even try to get to the bottom of it. Ryan and Graham had left as soon as the words were mentioned, saying that they didn’t want to get involved and had a racing duel or something. Either way, she found herself having to deal with the over exuberant Time Lord alone. Deciding to nip the whole thing in the bud, before she walked in one day to find whatever alien creature the Doctor had decided to adopt, Yaz came up with an idea.

 

“If you want to go pet some animals, you know there’s petting zoos, right?”

“Yeah, but I’d just want to adopt them all. And I know you lot wouldn’t be too happy about that.”

“What about those animal cafes? Like, a cat café, or a dog café.”

 

The Doctor paused mid step, just about half way around a seventh rotation of the console. Her face fell into a frown, before stretching into a wide smile. Hands blurred as she pressed at buttons and flicked switches, the TARDIS quickly wheezing into life and settling just as soon as she had started. Evidently, the Doctor knew exactly where she was going from out of the time stream.

“Yaz, you’re a genius! Have I ever told you that? Because you are. And I know just the perfect place to go, you’re gonna love it. So’re Ryan and Graham. Go grab them for me, would you?”

With an amused huff, Yaz made her way down the hallway until she found the games room, peering her head around the open door. Ryan and Graham were indeed caught in a very heated one on one race, although it looked as if Graham was closest to just throwing in the towel. Hopefully the little distraction the Doctor had suddenly come up with would keep them occupied. She passed the door, into the room, taking a moment to stand behind the sofa and watch before speaking.

“Come on you two, game time’s over apparently. The Doctor’s took us somewhere. No idea where, mind you, but I have a suspicion you’re about to get covered in some kind of animal hair.”

Quickly power sliding around the corner, and hissing with frustration, Ryan hit the pause button and turned around to Yaz. Apparently they were just on the last tie breaker game, but Graham was more than happy to stretch his legs out a bit and get back to it later. As they all made their way back to the console room, talk turned to what the two of them had missed in the last hour or so. However, they first had to contend with a missing Time Lord, and the doors of the TARDIS flung wide open. Heading out into…wherever they were, all three of them felt their mouths drop.

 

“Fam! Look! I’m a cat magnet!”

Sure enough, lying on the floor, was the Doctor. Covered in half a dozen cats.

 

The TARDIS had landed them in a vast hall, decorated to the nines like a jungle. Walkways jutted out from the walls, winding around the room as tree-like posts held them up. Various tables and chairs were dotted around, but they were the only people in sight. Many other cats were walking around, climbing over things, but only a select few seemed interested in them at all. Graham rolled his eyes and made his way towards the Doctor, crouching down beside her and letting one of the cats rub against his hand. Ryan sprawled himself out on a lounger, while Yaz joined Graham in the utterly ridiculous pile of meowing cats, threatening to consume the Doctor’s body entirely.


	7. Twenty Two to Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts twenty two to twenty five: understanding, injury, jealousy, AU - fallen angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! The last five prompts are going to be done daily
> 
> please be warned  
> twenty nine accidentally became angst like mad  
> There will be humour before it, but don't read to avoid sad times

22 – Understanding

 

She had tried to talk about herself. Here and there, she would drop little snippets of her past, but even then she somehow still managed to deflect any questions about it. It was hard, hard to keep up the act, hard to keep lying about who she was. The Doctor purposefully went to new places and new times, but her cover had almost been blown on Tsuranga. It had certainly been blown with the recon scout Dalek. All she wanted to do was live a better life and move on, but all she had done was revert back to running away. Just with a different coat of paint.

So, when the memories of her past chattered loudly in her head, she decided to go and find Yaz. They were together now, together officially, and the weight of hiding herself was becoming too much to bear.

It was easy to find her now-girlfriend, she often spent any TARDIS downtime either looking after herself in the gym or tucked away in the library with a book in her lap. Thankfully, it was the latter, so there was little interrupting to do. And yet the Doctor still found herself nervous. A thousands of years old Time Lord, scared of some humans. Or, more to the point, scared of the humans reactions to how she really was. How they had really been before they had met. She stood in the doorway for a while, content to just watch the peaceful nature of Yaz and to gather her nerves together. Eventually she found the courage to gently rap against the metal door frame, watching brown eyes lift to meet hers.

 

“Hi. You can come in you know, I don’t charge.”

“Didn’t think you would anyway, or could, although the TARDIS would find it funny.”

 

She slipped into the room, settling herself down on the sofa beside Yaz, eyes moving down to the grated floor. Yaz shifted her book onto the arm of the sofa, face down as so not to lose her place.

 

“Are you okay? It’s just…you don’t normally hover. Normally you’d be on this sofa already, with your legs resting on mine, trying to get my attention.”

It was true, she had been called out. It made her smile, nerves briefly abating as she laughed quietly to herself. She let out a light sigh, looking up from the floor and shifting blonde hair behind her ear. There were so many things she wanted to say, to talk about, but with so much history behind her it was hard to pick just one place to start. Her only option was to hope that Yaz was okay with asking her a question or to. Gently nudging her into talking and opening up properly. She considered her police training, quietly confident it would be enough.

 

“I would have done…but…I just wondered if maybe…maybe we could just talk a bit.”

“Okay? You aren’t alright then, are you. Has something happened?”

“No! Well…yes and no. Mostly no. But for the yes…Yaz, I haven’t been entirely honest with you. Or, any of you fam. And not because I don’t want to be, it’s just…hard. Really hard. And scary. The more you know about me, the more in danger you are. But I realised I can’t keep hiding forever. One day, like the Dalek, my past is going to come back and if you’re going to be mixed up in it…then you need to know about me. So, I want you to ask me questions. Any. And I’ll try and answer them.”

 

Yaz, understandably, looked confused. Very confused. Quite taken aback. Her eyes roamed over the Doctor for a moment, soon coming back to rest on the sadness in her hazel-green eyes. She had so many questions, more than she could care to recount off the top of her head. After a while, she had resided herself to knowing she would never know about who the Doctor was before them, and was more than willing to keep their relationship on face value. Having the prospect of knowing more just launched suddenly in her lap was…terrifying. The sadness and vulnerability the Time Lord was showing her, gave her pause for thought. She moved a hand to rest in the Doctor’s lap, squeezing her thigh gently as she smiled.

“Okay. I don’t know who you were before, and I understand that this is a really big thing for you. I’ll go slow, but please tell me if you get uncomfortable. I love you, and I want to make sure you’re okay too.”

The Doctor placed her hand on top of Yaz’s own, smiling the smile that was only for her. She was doing the right thing.

* * *

 

23 – Injury

 

“Yaz, what happened?!”

Groaning through gritted teeth, Yaz hobbled into the TARDIS, half surprised to see the rest of her adopted family lingering around in the console room. She had hoped to have come back from her emergency shift to quiet, but evidently the universe had other ideas. Her phone had rang a few hours ago, her superior officer trying to get all available hands to a fight that had broken out outside the football grounds. Yaz had jumped at the chance at proper work, anything instead of parking disputes, but she had not expected being tripped up and kicked. Her team mates had dealt with the issue, tried to send her to the hospital, but all she wanted was the comfort of a bath and to lie down.

Before she could open her mouth to respond, the Doctor had her arm draped around her shoulders and helped lean her against the console. Graham appeared on her opposite side, where as Ryan moved to stand a little bit of to his side, just catching her eye. She could feel a sharp pain above her eyebrow mixing in with the thundering headache and dull ache of her ankle.

“Football clash. Happens. Got distracted, didn’t see the guy in time before he dropped me. All dealt with mind you, van was full. I just wanted to come back and rest. I’m fine, I promise. Hazards of the job and all.”

As expected, the Doctor was not taking her answer. She was spacing out a little as she spoke to Ryan and Graham, and she felt herself being moved out of the console room. Too tired to fight, Yaz leant her body against the Doctor’s own, letting herself be shifted away from the worried eyes of the others. Again, there were words coming at her, but she was too tired to pay attention to them. It seemed as if she reached her room by magic, though it was more than likely the TARDIS feeling sorry for her. She was sat down on her bed and then the Doctor vanished.

She reappeared again with a first aid kit, sitting herself down on the bed and urging her to look towards her.

 

“Now, do you want to do this the normal human way, or would a little bit of Time Lord magic help to make you feel better?”

“Time…Lord…magic? What’s that?”

 

Muttering something under her breath about half-half, the Doctor placed a hand on Yaz’s face and inspected the cut to her eyebrow. The cut itself had long since scabbed over, although it was still red and likely had some bits of dirt and gravel caught in it. She gently passed a finger over it, trying to catch whatever she could before Yaz winced in pain and she flinched back. It pained her to see Yaz hurt, especially over her job, but the Doctor was more than willing to do anything to make her feel better. Even the things that she really shouldn’t because they would hurt her in the long run. The TARDIS warmed the back of her mind, both concerned and amused. Her Thief was a darling, really.

 

“I can make that cut go away. Then we’ll get you in a nice hot bath for your ankle. How does that sound?”

“Like a load of nonsense…but sure…go ahead. Magic me all better.”

 

With a smile on her face, the Doctor leant forward and pressed her lips to the cut. In a mix of a sigh and a gasp, Yaz felt her body freeze up as the pain began to subside. At her terrible vantage point, she could see golden swirls flickering against the Doctor’s neck, travelling up towards her face. By the time the Time Lord moved back, Yaz found herself free of any head pain, hands frantically trailing across the place where a cut once was. It was gone. Eyes wide, she merely stared at the Doctor before watching her laugh and hold out a hand for her.

“Bath time, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

* * *

 24 -  Jealousy

 

Yaz knew what jealousy was. She had seen it all too often in her sister, although it did cross over with envy quite often. She was also sometimes jealous of how some of the other probationary officers got better jobs than her, just because they knew how to work the system. Right now, she was jealous of the Doctor. The Doctor, who, could have an entire room hanging on her every word. And she did. All of them, listening to some tale she was not at all interested in. All of them, laughing when it was funny or gasping when it was shocking. She was jealous that the Doctor could just do that without even trying. More to the point, she was jealous of a select few people deliberately trying to get closer to the Time Lord.

Infiltrating a fancy dinner party in the thirty third century sounded like fun. Ryan and Graham were certainly enjoying themselves, given by how much they had eaten and played along with a game that looked remarkably similar to charades. She had eaten and drank her share, but with no natural given ability to socialise amongst the locals, Yaz had resided herself to watching from the side-lines and just…feeling her blood boil over and over again. The Doctor had never shown herself to be particularly good socially, at least not around humans, but evidently under the company of any other species she was fine. One of the more humanoid of the lot had even tried to rest an arm on her shoulder, and Yaz had resisted all urge to yank said arm from its socket.

She hated jealousy, it was a pointless emotion.

 

“Yaz? You alright?”

Suddenly, the Doctor was standing over her, looking down with knitted brows and a frown. If Yaz had not have been so wound up from her internal conflict, she would have found it cute, but it was ticking her off.

“I’m fine. Go back to your storytelling with your friends.”

Those words came out harsher than she had expected. The Doctor’s face fell from confusion to hurt almost instantly, and Yaz found herself biting on her own stupid tongue.

“But you’re my fam. Nobody is better than my fam. Besides, I’d much rather spend time with someone that I…that I…” She paused. “With you.”

 

Yaz looked down at the table beside her, still gnawing dangerously hard on her tongue and hands balling up against the fabric of her dress. Letting out a sigh, the Doctor quickly decided to take matters into her own hands. Gently moving the balled fists away, she twisted her body around until she let herself drop down into Yaz’s lap with a gentle thud. The shock caused Yaz to turn back, eyes wide, even wider still when the Time Lord kissed her so soundly and without warning. Arms came to wrap around her neck before the Doctor pulled back with an all-too-knowing grin.

 

“You know Yaz, it’s okay to be jealous. But I’m really sorry I made you feel like that, and I hope you know now that I really only have eyes for you. Especially when you’re in a dress like that. But also all the time.”

“Oh my god, Doctor, you are such a corny child sometimes.”

“Yeah but you love it, don’t you? Now come on, there’re some moves I’d like to show off on the dancefloor and I could really do with an extra pair of legs. And someone to stare wistfully at whilst the rest of the gathering start feeling mighty jealous themselves.”

 

Yaz had no will to fight back, barely containing her laughter as the Doctor almost jumped off her lap and held out a hand towards her.

* * *

 25 – AU – Fallen Angel

 

Yaz, a much easier name to identify herself with than Yasamine, strummed mindlessly at her desk. She was waiting for someone, though had no idea who. Unlike most of the Angels, her job was mostly internal. Heaven had a lot of paperwork to deal with, although she had recently received what was called a ‘promotion’, but so far it felt like a demotion. Her job, as it were, was to encourage the rehabilitation of Angels who were on the brink of Falling. Or, who had already Fallen, and ran the risk of becoming entangled with…those below. Heaven forbade the swapping of sides, that was entirely against the Great Plan, and those below did not need more souls than they already pilfered away from the forces of Good.

Twisting one of the blonde streaks in her hair around her finger, Yaz found herself almost discoroprating on the spot from the sudden flash of golden light and agonising screams. As the light faded, she was left staring across the desk at someone lying on the ground. Another woman, with honey blonde hair splayed out across the colourless floor, clad in an all-white suit. The white wings that came from between her shoulders were alight with flames, gradually turning to an ashen grey. Not quite black, but quite close to the end stages of Falling. After a moment, the woman stirred, quickly getting to her feet.

 

“Ow, that was something else. Where am I? This isn’t the higher floors…is it?”

“Uh, no. This is the final place before Earth. As in, the last floor before you Fall unceremoniously down below. My name is Yaz, and I’ll be your Light Bringer. Name?”

 

Yaz moved from her seat, taking a moment to inspect the last smouldering’s of flame before holding out a hand. For a moment, the other Angel did nothing but stare back, face falling into a frown before lighting with a smile again. For someone who had just missed a full Fall, she was entirely too happy.

“Oh…so that’s what happened? I mean, I can kind of see why, but also not. Didn’t think I was that…you know. Anyway, could be worse. Like the blonde, goes nice with your gold nails and shirt collar. You can call me the Doctor.”

Her hand was taken in a polite shake, firm hold and gentle swing, but that was not what Yaz was paying attention to. It was the golden ring around her pupils, and the strange ethereal shimmer to her hair. Which was entirely plausible, as Angels were ethereal, but it was not something she had never seen before.

“The Doctor? Really? I need your actual name and signature for the paperwork.”

She gestured to the clipboard on the desk, turning to the side to hand it towards the newly Fallen.

 

“Your actual God-given name isn’t Yaz though, is it? I’d take a guess at Yasamine, right? In any case, I have a God-given Title, not a name.”

“Title? Wait…you’re…oh…”

 

If it wasn’t for the Doctor paying more attention than her, the clipboard would have hit the floor. Yaz had heard, through the grapevine, that there were a select few Angels who were given an extensive amount of privilege and control over the running of Heaven. Even more-so than the Archangels like Gabriel and Michael. Having one of them Fall was a significant development for Heaven. One that Yaz was now obviously lumped in trying to fix. The Doctor scanned the papers on the clipboard briefly, effortlessly signing her name before handing it back over.

 

“Yeah…it’s…it’s Yasamine. And if –”

“If I’m down here then I must’ve done something really really not-good to upset the Almighty. Well, it’s not as bad as you think. I haven’t Sinned or anything. I just…have a bit of a grey moral compass when it comes to the Great Plan. I don’t see why it involves people dying. Quite a lot of those humans have done nothing to deserve such a thing. And what happens to their souls? We can’t just…claim them for Heaven can we? It would be unjust! WE killed them! Not Hell. And as far as I was aware, murder was a Sin, therefor Heaven is Sinning and I do not agree with that. Sorry, bit of a morbid tangent there. Anyway, what’s this rehabilitation nonsense? How’re you gonna get me back in the good books of God Almighty? Oh, third question, got any biscuits? Guess I just found myself rather fond of them after being down there.”

 

Taking the clipboard, still entirely too dazed by the whole situation, Yaz paused for an incredibly long time before she found the words to get on with her job. By the sounds of things, this was going to be a very difficult rehabilitation. Free will conflictions were becoming more and more prevalent with those who spent time on Earth. She herself had only been down once or twice in the past decade, thriving on the stories of how humanity grew. Still, the Doctor seemed like an entirely reasonable person, exuding an air of warmth and friendliness. Placing the clipboard on the desk – discarding it for later filing – Yaz gestured towards the door that left her entirely too spacious office cubicle.

“Well then, Doctor, I think you and I need to go somewhere a bit more private to have a talk about this moral compass of yours.”

As the door was pushed open, Yaz felt unusual warmth coming from her other hand. She looked down to see that the Doctor had taken it in her own and was smiling eagerly, as if about to be taken to have the secrets of the universe explained to her. If there were such a thing to begin with. It was going to be a very long day.


	8. Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt twenty six - swapped places

26 – Swapped Places

 

The last thing she remembered was the Doctor screaming her name.

Her head felt light and fuzzy, but also entirely too heavy and full of…stuff. Stuff that she was sure had never been there before. Everything felt different too. She could feel the vibrations under her back, a ship humming at an inaudible frequency, feel the world bending around her. As her eyes opened slowly, she was blinded by the bright light and a hand instinctively came up to block most of it away.

But it wasn’t her hand.

“Urgh…h-huh?”

She tried to focus her eyes, avoiding the sight of light filtering through her fingertips. Her skin was dark, or at least, darker than what she saw. Upon trying to move, a new sensation made itself known; a twin thrum in her chest. Before she could even begin to comprehend the feeling, a voice cried out into the room. One she recognised, knew as her own. But it had not come from her.

 

“One heart?! One, stupid, useless…how do you lot cope like this?! Honestly, it feels like you’re just running on half capacity. Imagine how much you could do with an extra heart or an ecto-spleen or…wait, why is it so quiet? Is it always this quiet for you? I can’t feel anything, or hear anything, or see time or…I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all. URGH!”

A flash of memory. She had been captured. Someone wanted her body, wanted to take control of her. Wanted to stop dying. To take revenge. The Doctor had stopped…whatever was going to happen. Although judging by the exasperated ranting and the footsteps shaking the ground and the feeling of her brain being too big for her mind…it had happened. Something had happened, at least. After a few moments, her voice stopped, and she saw her own face come into view and hands fall either side of her shoulders.

 

“Yaz, listen. I- Oh stars, this is weird. Is that really how I look? Why do I suddenly feel all panicky and- no, Doctor, focus. Anyway, listen. I need you to try really really hard not to focus on the fact that you’re now stuck in the body of a Time Lord. Otherwise your consciousness might collapse. Maybe. No, wait. Other way around. I need to focus. Keep me focused, yeah? A Time Lord’s mind isn’t meant to be in a human body. Bad things happen. Really, really bad things. But the process didn’t work completely so I guess it’s more…half and half right now? Ugh, get it together! Don’t worry, I can fix this. We can fix this. I’m gonna need you to be brave and strong and brilliant for me, okay?”

 

Several answers swirled around in her mind as Yaz! looked up at the Doctor! it was still entirely too disorienting to be looking at herself, consciously, and yet she could feel something soothing in the back of her mind. She tried her best to smile, unsure how it looked on the hyper expressive Time Lord’s face, glad to see one being returned before the Doctor! moved to give her a hand getting up. They were going to have to pool together their scrambled brains and try and find a way to fix them.

 


	9. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt twenty seven: favourite trope - tired confessions

27 – Favourite Trope – Tired Confessions

 

Yaz opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, foot still idly tapping away to the beat of the music drumming in her ears. It was another one of the unwinding days on the TARDIS, floating around in the orbit of an unknown planet. However, after checking the time on her phone, Yaz realised it had been several hours since she had last seen the Doctor. She knew that Ryan was recording another vlog somewhere, and Graham was most likely catching up on his new scrap-booking hobby, but the Time Lord had remained elusive since the morning. Taking one of the buds out of her ear, she listened to the sounds of the TARDIS. Normally, if the Doctor was around, she could hear her banging and clattering all down the hallway. However there was nothing but silence.

Pausing the music and leaving both phone and headphones on the bed, Yaz made her way out of her hideaway and towards the console room. The fact she could still not hear anything, not even a murmur, was beginning to worry her. They had all just chalked her no-show at breakfast down to some very intense tinkering or being lost in a book or  whatever. As Yaz stared at the glowing central column, no Doctor in sight, she almost turned around to leave.

Until a tiny sound made her pause.

 

“Mmm-hn.”

 

Quietly stepping further into the room, Yaz looked around for the source of the noise. Nothing instantly alerted her, until a small light flickered underneath one side of the console. Lowering herself down as she went, she peered underneath the solid mass of metal to spot one of the floor grates pushed aside. There, hanging on the worst hammock-like fabric she had ever seen, was the Doctor. Her coat was discarded on the floor, sleeves past her elbows and skin dotted with dirt, goggles covering her eyes and sonic resting against her shoulder. It was entirely too cute for her to handle. Tucking the image away in memory, Yaz went to move back to her own room (not wanting to disturb further) before the Doctor mumbled to herself.

 

“Yaz…Yaaasmin Khan…mmm…y’so…so…love mah Yaz. Sh’so pretty. Kiss her. Love…”

 

Rolling about in the hammock, the sonic shifted enough to fall to the floor with a clatter, leaving the Doctor to jolt upright and almost hit her head on the floor panels above. She shifted the googles from her eyes, rubbing the sleep away, before looking around the room. She spotted the sonic screwdriver just short of her coat, staring at it for a moment before her brain kicked in. The Doctor stretched herself out with a yawn, feeling an amused hum vibrating around her as the lights blinked in time to laughter. In between the commotion, Yaz found a moment to slip away undetected, quickly making her way back to her own room again. At least the Doctor was still alive. That was a bonus.

 

“Whoops, sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. That nap did me the world of good though, pretty sure I know what’s causing the issue down here now. Anyway, back at it, otherwise we won’t be going anywhere any time soon. Think the fam will mind the extra delay?”

Sliding out of the hammock, the Doctor returned to crawl deeper into the tangled mess of cables under the main console, dragging the sonic with her and humming as she worked.

 

Yaz dropped down onto her bed, face buried in the duvet as she quietly groaned, unable to get the image or words out of her head. She hoped that going back to her music would help, otherwise their next trip out was going to be quite difficult to manage.


	10. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt twenty eight - behind closed doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to personally thank the cult for giving me all these lines and the general atmosphere of this  
> This is for you fam

28 – Behind Closed Doors

 

They both knew that the boys had a bet on them, and were trying desperately to figure out if anything was happening. However, the Doctor was surprisingly good at keeping things a secret, and Yaz was employing every ounce of self restraint going. However, after a couple of months of hiding, they felt a little bit bad for being sneaky. So, a plan was formulated. They were going to go all out.

“Doctor, I think the lights are acting up in my bedroom, mind taking a look for me?”

Yaz could feel eyebrows raising over breakfast. The Doctor smiled through a mouthful of pancakes, giving a short nod and a thumbs up. Nothing more was said about the matter until the plates were cleared away and the Time Lord boldly announced that ‘if she wasn’t back in an hour then they can come get her to go set off for the next trip’. By the time Yaz followed behind, both of them were almost in a fit of laughter.

 

For the duration of the hour, Yaz and the Doctor simply lounged on the bed and plotted out the next piece of bait. Mostly, Yaz really wanted to test how good the boys could differentiate reality and fantasy. She had seen enough television romantic comedies to know how to fake a close encounter, and the Doctor was entirely too enthusiastic about the idea. She had never taken the Time Lord as a prankster, but there she was, prattling away about Amy this and Clara that. At some point during the conversation, she had phased out, but was brought back by frantic tapping on her shoulder.

“They’ll be here soon. Get the door ready.”

With a nod, Yaz pushed herself off the bed, creeping towards her bedroom door. They had left it closed for the most part, but their plan hinged on it being slightly ajar. Just enough so that the boys could hear them, but not see exactly what they were up to. Although, the Doctor had prepared for some accidental barging in. Off to the side of the room, underneath one of the lights, was a ladder. It was going to be their acting spot. Satisfied that the trap was laid out, they waited, until the Doctor nodded at the faintest sound of footsteps down the hall.

 

“Come on Graham, the Doc told us to go and get her in an hour, what’chu being so panicked about? Only following instructions.”

“Yeah but, son, think about it. The Doc also said the TARDIS is telepathic or something, so how can some lights be playing up? Those two are trying to keep us away. And if my gut feeling is right, we don’t wanna go interrupting or ought.”

 

Ryan merely rolled his eyes. Sure, the two of them still had a wager going, but he was more than sure that both the Doctor and Yaz really had gone to fix a light. It was way too weird to go off announcing they were going to do something together…alone…right?

 

“Look, all we gotta do is go in there and–”

 

“Oh god, that’s so _hot_.”

 

Both of them froze, just shy of the partially open door, eyes wide and staring at each other. Ryan was starting to regret ever chasing the Doctor up, especially after hearing the tone of voice Yaz was using.

 

“Doctor, y-you need to…to go in harder.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think I’ll fit…oh, too _tight_.”

 

Graham slowly took a step backwards, wishing to whatever higher power existed that he had lost his hearing. He watched Ryan turn back towards the door, eyeing up the door handle and reaching towards it.

“What are you doing?! Ryan, don’t you _dare_!”

He hissed through gritted teeth, unsure whether or not to yank his grandson away or just run and pretend he was never even around. However, his words fell on deaf ears as Ryan took hold of the door and pushed it as hard as he could. He near barrelled into the room, a strangled groan following Graham as he almost collided into Ryan. Both of them looked on, not entirely sure what they were witnessing. Standing on the foot of the ladder, was Yaz, two giant light bulbs at her feet. On the highest step, reaching into a crevice in the ceiling, was the Doctor. At the commotion, she ducked her head down, hair flying in all directions, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Hiya fam! What’re you…”

She paused, eyes widening as she snapped her fingers.

“Oh! Has it been that long already? Sorry Yaz, guess we’ll have to get those bulbs replaced later. Only so much the TARDIS can do with broken bits and pieces.”

In a flash, the Doctor was down the ladder and down the hallway back to the console room. Yaz gingerly stepped around the lightbulbs, one of which was still slightly smoking for some reason, and stood in front of Ryan and Graham with a smile. Neither of them had moved, nor changed their expressions.

“What? Didn’t I tell you we were just changing lightbulbs?”

 

She squeezed past them both, following the path the Doctor had taken before calling out behind her.

“Quit your gaping, we’ve got new places to explore!”

Ryan dropped his hold on the door handle, unsure whether or not to pull the door closed again. He turned towards Graham, who had finally moved in order to rub the back of his neck. They shared a brief look before heading back to join the Doctor and Yaz.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that Ryan. What if they were…you know…oh, I don’t even want to think about it. Promise me you’ll never go doing that again, I don’t think my heart could take it.”

“I don’t know! I just…never mind. Look, we didn’t see anything, so everything is good yeah? And I swear, you ain’t ever gonna see me doing that again. You think I wanna think about what those two would get up to considering all that? Not a chance, granddad.”

 

By the time they made it back to the console room, the Doctor was already plotting in some kind of destination while Yaz braced herself against one of the rising and falling crystal columns. Both of them acted like nothing had happened, which was fair considering nothing had happened. But Ryan and Graham both knew it was going to take more than one adventure to get the words and following mental images out of their minds. If the Doctor and Yaz went off together…even if the Time Lord requested it…they certainly would not be following in any kind of hurry.

As the TARDIS came to life, wheezing and groaning, out of the sight of the boys, Yaz and the Doctor shared a smug look of triumph.


	11. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was going to control the ending this time.  
> She could not stand idly by and wait for death.  
> She strode forward, into the unknown, against all better judgement.  
> She felt the words of affection burn her throat raw; a reminder.  
> She felt an eerie sense of calm, before her world crumbled to ashes.  
> She felt a cascade of tears, her her own scream, as everything came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD TIMES I'M SORRY  
> (is expecting a mob after this...)

29 – Goodbyes

 

It didn’t matter how many times the conversation had played out in her head, how many tears she had shed or moments of dread passed her by. Nothing could ever prepare her for the thing she hated most. The thing they had hated ever since the beginning. And yet, she always knew; beginnings had an end. Endings could not be avoided, they were part and parcel of time. Not even a Time Lord could begin to tamper with endings. Sure, she could delay them, put them off, push them off course for a while…but they would always come. And if she tampered, then they would come when she was not prepared. The lives lost, both theirs and others, weighed down on her.

She was going to control the ending this time.

 

Enough time had already passed for things to become just her and Yaz. Graham had instated ‘retirement’ on the whole travelling business, and Ryan had managed to find himself someone to spend time with as well. It was nice, to see her fam happy. But something always bothered her. Not how much she loved Yasmin Khan, or how much she loved her – no – there was something else. There was fear growing. Uncertainty. Whether or not she realised this, the Doctor had no idea. She knew. Knew enough to prompt her to make the decision.

She could not stand idly by and wait for death.

 

“It’s better this way. Maybe I can give her a happier ending.”

 

Swallowing her pride and biting her tongue, she pushed hard on the lever and set the TARDIS into motion. Even through the usual wheezing and groaning, she could feel her ship mourning. Sadness clung to her like a plague, it always had done. As the ship came to a standstill, so did the Doctor. Keeping her hands firmly rooted in the pockets of her coat, she took in a deep breath before stepping out into the cold Sheffield air. Hazel-green eyes looked up at the familiar terraced house, almost every instinct in her body screaming at her to turn around and carry on as normal. To keep running.

She strode forward, into the unknown, against all better judgement.

 

Shaking hands rapped against the wooden door, feet shuffling awkwardly in place until a familiar face popped up. Graham opened his mouth to question, but was cut off by a finger raised in front of him. The Doctor tried her best to smile, knew she was failing, but pressed on.

 

“Graham, can you get Ryan please?”

“Doc? What’s goi-”

“Graham…please. Don’t make me regret this more than I already am.”

 

In the beat of silence, understanding passed. Graham’s face fell as he let out a sigh, pushing the door back slightly. The Doctor could hear him climbing the stairs, the faint mumble in the distance, before two sets came down in unison and a somehow older looking Ryan joined him. Either she was losing her mind, or he really had grown up in such a short space of time. She could feel her hearts aching, a painful knot forming in her stomach, eyes closing briefly before finally articulating.

 

“I need both of you to be outside of Yaz’s flats in fifteen minutes time. Same place as usual. For my sake, please don’t ask why. Just promise me you’ll be there, fam.”

She felt the words of affection burn her throat raw; a reminder.

 

Both of them promised, and as if to avoid the subject entirely, the Doctor walked down the steps and away. She could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head as a tear clung to the side of her cheek. It was better this way, she reasoned, better than anything else. As the TARDIS doors closed behind her and the ship set off on it’s own accord, the Doctor moved to slouch against the console. Everything was going according to plan, and yet she wished it wasn’t. Even though she had prepared for deflecting questions of concern, she wished that Ryan or Graham had questioned her. Called her out. Made her change her mind. Except they hadn’t, and now she was on a course for the last place in the world she wanted to be.

She felt an eerie sense of calm, before her world crumbled to ashes.

 

Ringing. Ringing. Too much time to think. The Doctor stared at the monitor, felt the warm embrace of the TARDIS, and sighed. It was too hard to do in person, but she owed a look of her face. Just one more time.

 

“Hello? …Doctor?”

“Oh…Yaz…My wonderful, brilliant Yaz. I’m so sorry.”

“Doctor, what do you mean? Why are you sorry? Are you alright? Where are you?”

“In the TARDIS. I’m sorry because…because I wish I could do this in person, but I can’t. But I didn’t want to do anything without you seeing me.”

“I can see you from my window. Why are you calling me if you’re outside?”

“Yasmin Khan. Remember how we talked? And I told you that time was never really infinite, especially with me, and…and I…how I hate goodbyes? That’s because they never have a happy ending. Nothing ever does with me. But this time…this time it will. Because I can control it. I can control the ending. I can make things okay. And I want you to promise me something, Yaz, I want you to promise me…that you won’t think this is your fault. You won’t blame yourself, you won’t think that I hate you because you are the most important thing in this universe and…I have enjoyed every second with you. I wish there could be more, but there can’t. Promise me you will live your life and be happy. Promise me…Promise me Yaz.”

“Doctor, I don’t understand. What am I promising for? What’s happening?!”

“I’m sorry. I love you…I love you so much…but this is our ending. This is goodbye.”

“DOCTOR?! DOCTOR WHA-”

 

She felt a cascade of tears, heard her own scream, as everything came to an end.

 

The groaning and wheezing of the TARDIS echoed across the empty streets as Yaz ran. She ran down the walkways, down the stairs, across the pavements. She watched the blue box fade away and drown out her pleas and cries. How was she to know that the Doctor was doing the same on the inside?

“Doctor _please_! Don’t go!”

But it was too late.

As she fell to the ground in uncontrolled sobs, the TARDIS was gone. Ryan and Graham ran towards her and dropped by her side, hearing nothing but the word ‘gone’. On the ground in front of Yaz, obscured by the tears clouding her eyes, was a yellow flower.


	12. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final prompt: free catagory - telepathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my thirty days of prompts!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, and supported me in writing all of these.
> 
> The last challenge I did was Thasmin Week, and I thought that was hard. This...  
> This has been something else entirely.  
> Three times I thought about giving this up because of the hiatus and other things, but here we are!  
> I hope this makes up for yesterday's prompt, and for me breaking your hearts.
> 
> It has been an absolute pleasure being so involved for pride month with these two disasters.

30 – Free Category – Telepathy

 

The Doctor had not noticed how much she had been letting her guard down around Yaz. They had been skirting around their feelings for quite a while, especially in the case of the Time Lord. Being vulnerable meant putting herself in danger, meant putting her new found family in danger, and especially putting Yaz in danger. However, the TARDIS had certainly been picking up on what was going on around her, and was entirely too frustrated at the pair of them. Being caught up in the madness of the Doctor was one thing, she had dealt with that for hundreds of years, but it always was a point of frustration when her Thief was being an idiot. So, she decided to intervene.

Having such an integrated bond with a Time Lord was part and parcel of ‘owning’ a TARDIS. They shared everything, both consciously and sub-consciously. One thing that she had yet to try in all of her years, was affecting the telepathic bonds that the Doctor could initiate with others. With a little extra push…she wouldn’t even have to make the decision. It took a while for her plan to come into motion, as the Doctor seemingly preferred spending time away from the TARDIS rather than with her. However, upon returning from some dangerous expedition – lasers firing against the shield again – the chance was there.

Yaz barrelled through the door with the Doctor in tow, hands clasped together as both of them doubled over to catch their breath. She could hear every second of unnoticed thought, humming innocuously to herself.

 

_‘Yaz is so pretty…she should wear her hair down more often. I want to touch it. I bet it feels soft. Good to run my fingers through. Maybe she’ll let me plait it. It’s criminal to look so good after all that running.’_

 

Ever so carefully, the TARDIS plucked the first phrase out of the Doctor’s thoughts. It was warm and fuzzy, filled with love. With a little tweak or resources, she passed the thought down through the Doctor, letting it spark the connection at their joined hands, before filtering it up into Yaz’s mind.

 

_‘Yaz is so pretty.’_

 

Straightening herself out, and apparently now noticing their still conjoined hands, Yaz let go of the Doctor and looked at her with confusion on her face. The TARDIS hummed again as she watched her human fumble around, asking if the Time Lord had spoken, brushing it off as just hearing the blood in her ears. As Ryan and Graham finally came in after them, complaining about something or other to do with the situation, the Doctor set off on piloting her away from the scene and declared that there would be no more trips for the rest of the day. Her message had been crude, just about passing over with images and flashes of memory and voices to fill in the gaps, but it had seemingly done the trick. Once the room emptied, save for the Doctor lingering around the controls, she felt confused eyes turn to the main spire.

 

“Did you feel something then, or was it my imagination?”

She let out a ‘no’.

“Must’ve been that chase then. Anyway, pop us wherever you want. Maybe grab a small rift to boost up around.”

 

In a flash, her Thief had gone. Somewhere deeper into the maze of her walls. So, she sat and hummed in triumph to herself. Perhaps the next time, she would incite a genuine link. Either way, she hoped that a tiny trickle of paranoia would wake both of her beloved idiots up and help them come to terms with whatever nonsense was going on.

* * *

 

The next moment came some few hours later. Her Thief had returned to start work on a particularly problematic energy coil underneath the steps. It had blown several times in the space of a few days, not that it posed any trouble to the TARDIS, it was merely an irritation to the Doctor. While the boys were away preparing food for the evening, Yaz had stayed behind in order to help pass down tools. She sat on the top step, peering through the grated floor to watch the Time Lord work. Every once in a while, she would hear a call about a particular piece of equipment that needed to be passed down. The TARDIS, meanwhile, continued to pick up on the rampant background thoughts.

 

_‘Yaz is so kind, staying to give me a hand. I should thank her properly. How though?’_

_‘The Doctor is so smart…I wonder how she knows how to do all these things?’_

 

Filling the silence, a few renegade sparks off the coil caused the Doctor to yelp before her hand reached out into the room.

 

“Yaz, mind passing me the thing that looks like a headless screwdriver?”

Fumbling around inside the toolbox, Yaz picked out the tool she assumed best matched the description given, leaning down to place it into the waiting hand. As their palms brushed, the TARDIS gently nudged at the sensitive workings of the Time Lord’s mind.

 

_‘Wow, her hands are so soft, never noticed before.’_

 

“Thanks Yaz!”

 

While the Doctor continued to work at prodding the coil, Yaz looked up at the ceiling, mouthing something that the TARDIS could not read. It was a few more minutes before there was another call for tools, and once more the amused ship twisted at the telepathy switch.

 

_‘She’s beautiful.’_

_‘She’s amazing.’_

 

A two-way connection briefly appeared, causing both of them to flinch backwards. The Doctor scrambled out from underneath the floor, head falling slightly to one side as she looked at an equally bewildered Yaz. The TARDIS soon felt realisation dawn on her Thief, a blush settling across her cheeks as she bit her tongue whilst searching for the words to deal with the situation. However, what the meddlesome ship did not expect, was for both her Time Lord and human to start rambling simultaneously.

 

“Did you just call me-”

“-beautiful?

“-amazing?”

 

As the words petered out, the Doctor dusted the dirt from her trousers and took a step closer towards Yaz. She briefly glanced at the console before breaking out into a smile, one that was given right back to her.

 

“I didn’t say it, say it. I was more…I thought it. Have been for a long time now. I think the TARDIS was getting a bit fed up and gave me a bit of a nudge. Telepathy’s a…shared trait, except she can get in your head however she wants, I have to use touch. But yeah, Yaz, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. Think we should go elsewhere for me to ramble. A bit more private.”


End file.
